26*C+M+B*51 - Teil 3 - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 15 Autor: NegativeRoot 26*C+M+B*51 Teil 3 „HALT! BLEIB STEHEN!“, ertönte ein panischer Ruf hinter seinem Rücken. Zorn stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und wirbelte um die eigene Achse. An der Ecke des Korridors stand jemand, wie Zorn in heller Panik feststellte. Zorn versuchte in den Reißverschluss zu greifen, um das Feuermaul zu ziehen, doch seine bebenden Handflächen waren zu ungelenk, um den Griff der Waffe zu ertasten. „Hey! Hey, ganz ruhig!“, der junge Mann, Besitzer der Stimme, hob die Hände. Er war einige Jahre älter als Zorn und sein glattgeschorener Schädel war mit verschlungenen, schwarzen Abbildungen bemalt. „Ich will dir nichts Böses, im Gegenteil!“, bekräftigte er. Zorn hatte es endlich geschafft, das Holster zu ertasten. „Der Boden unter der Plastikschicht ist extrem marode! Wärst du weitergegangen, wärst du eingebrochen und vermutlich ziemlich ruhmlos verendet!“, stieß der Junge hastig hervor. „Ich weiß, es ist ein grausiger Anblick, aber bitte, beruhige dich!“ „Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?“ Zorns Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Ich will hier dasselbe wie du, schätze ich!“, antwortete der Junge sachlich. „Ich muss auch Kreiden. Du kommst doch aus den Salzminen, oder?“ Zorn nickte schwach. Für einen kurzen Moment entspannten sich seine Muskeln und der schmerzhafte Griff um die Waffe löste sich. „Die Leute von meinem Stamm treffen die von deinem regelmäßig hier draußen. Wir zeichnen mit Kreide die Schrift an die Wand und lassen damit eine Tradition der Verlorenen Welt wiederaufleben. Gleichzeitig feiern wir das Jubiläum unserer Befreiung! So ist es doch, oder?“ Zorn nickte schwach. Zum zweiten Mal. Das war die Tradition. Seine angespannten Schultern lockerten sich, wobei das Gewicht der schweren Robe einen Augenblick noch intensiver wirkte. „Was meinst du mit ‚regelmäßig treffen‘?“, fragte Zorn, ohne die Hand von der Waffe zu nehmen. „Ich hab noch nie davon gehört, dass wir beim Kreiden andere Leute treffen.“ „Na ja!“, begann der junge Mann sachlich. „Ich schätze, deine Leute werden es nicht unbedingt groß herumerzählen, einen Selvoren getroffen zu haben.“ Ein undefinierbares Zucken huschte über sein Gesicht. Wie eine Mischung aus Reue und Erwartung. „Sel- Selvore?“, keuchte Zorn. Sein Stab fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Sein Reißverschluss kratzte über Metall, als er das Feuermaul zog und es auf den Jungen richtete. Dieser hob die Hände noch höher. „Ich bitte dich! Vergieße kein Blut heute!“ „Bleib weg von mir!“, kommandierte Zorn. Eine winzige Falte seines Verstandes ärgerte sich darüber, dass er in diesem Augenblick wie Ylenia klang. „Bist du… bist du hier, um…?“, Zorn neigte den Kopf fragend in Richtung der Mumie hinter ihm. Der Junge schien zunächst nicht zu verstehen. Dann jedoch raste eine ungläubige Empörung über seine Gesichtszüge. „Was? NEIN!“, spie er angewidert. „Habt ihr dieses Bild von uns? Ich glaub’s nicht!“ Er fletschte die Zähne und atmete tief durch. „Hör mal! Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet! Zwei Schritte weiter und du wärst in einem dunklen Loch unter Mumien verendet! Probier es aus, wenn du mir nicht glaubst! Ist das nicht Beweis genug, dass ich dir nichts Böses will? Selbst wenn ich dir etwas tun wollte, könnte ich nicht! Nicht heute! Klotho verbietet es! Außerdem haben meine Vorgänger euch auch nie etwas angetan!“ „Du kannst mir viel erzählen von wegen ‚dein Stamm trifft meine Leute regelmäßig!‘ Wieso sollte ich irgendetwas davon glauben? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ihr auch kreidet!“, rief Zorn aufgebracht und wenig überzeugt. Er atmete durch und ließ einige stille Sekunden verstreichen. Noch immer hielt er seinen durch den Stahl der Waffe verlängerten Arm in Richtung des Selvoren. „Das Ding sieht ziemlich schwer aus!“, bemerkte dieser mit einem fast unmerklich spöttischen Unterton. Zorn knirschte mit den ausgetrockneten Zähnen. Es stimmte. Er spürte durchaus, wie sein Oberarm unter dem Gewicht des Feuermauls einzuknicken drohte. „Pass auf, ich mache dir ein Angebot!“, der junge Mann studierte eindringlich Zorns Gesicht. „Du steckst die Waffe zurück in das Holster, lässt die Hand aber am Griff. Dann nimmst du mit der anderen Hand die Kreide und kommst mit mir. Und wir schreiben friedlich und diplomatisch ‚C+M+B‘ auf jede Tür, die wir finden, bis die Sonne untergeht. Deinen Stab“, er nickte in Richtung des gegabelten Stecken auf der Erde, „nehme ich dir gerne ab, aber ich bleibe weit genug weg, um ihn dir nicht über den Schädel ziehen zu können! An sich werde ich nicht von deiner Seite weichen, du wirst immer sehen, was ich gerade mache, und wenn wir fertig sind, kehrt jeder schön nach Hause zurück und die menschliche Bevölkerung ist um niemanden ärmer. Ist das was?“ Zorn blieb nicht viel Zeit, um über dieses Angebot nachzudenken. Seine Armmuskulatur würde jeden Moment an ihre Grenzen stoßen. „Na gut!“, knirschte er notgedrungen. Es war eine Wohltat, die Waffe zurück in das Holster zu senken. Zorn hoffte, dass ihm die Erleichterung nicht allzu sehr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Langsam ging er auf Abstand, als der Selvore den Stab aufhob. So traten sie den Rückweg durch den Korridor an. So lange er das Feuermaul im Holster festhielt, schlug es ihm wenigstens nicht mehr bei jedem Schritt gegen das Knie. Außerdem tat es gut, nicht mehr unter den schwarzgebrannten Augen der Mumie zu weilen. Als würde die Last des Todes von seiner jungen Seele gehoben werden. „Sag mal!“, fragte der Junge, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. „Kannst du das lesen?“, er deutete auf den goldgeblätterten Schriftzug, auf dem schwarzen Balken. „Nein“, antwortete Zorn kurz angebunden. „Ich kann kein Roma. Ich kann nur Mooj.“ „Ah, die Geheimschrift!“, kommentierte der Selvore, als sie den Ausgang des Hauses passierten. „So geheim ist sie jetzt auch nicht mehr“, verbesserte Zorn trocken. „Klar! Natürlich ist sie nicht mehr geheim! Aber wenn man bedenkt, wo sie herkommt, bleibt ihr doch so ein bisschen was Geheimnisvolles, findest du nicht? Ich meine, ein Haufen seltsam gefärbter Gesichter und wir ziehen Bedeutung draus.“ Zorn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme mir jeden Tag vor, Roma zu lernen und bereue jeden Tag, an dem ich es nicht durchziehe!“, fuhr er fort (insgeheim gab Zorn ihm Recht), „ich meine, es ist schon ironisch, oder? Unseren Ahnen wurde verboten, es zu lernen, und jetzt verbieten unsere Ahnen es uns!“ „Eure Ahnen verbieten euch, Roma zu lernen?“, fragte Zorn. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Spur Neugierde in die zweifelnde Stimme legte. „Na ja, verbieten…“, lenkte der junge Mann ein. „Die Alten sehen es einfach nicht gerne. Sie sagen, es wäre die Schrift der Parsets. Aber selbst der Engstirnigste von uns sieht ein, dass es notwendig ist, die Geheimnisse der Ahnen zu bewahren. Und dazu muss man diese Schrift eben entziffern können.“ „Hey, Elo!“, rief der Selvore, als er und Zorn das unsägliche Grundstück der Mumie der Einsamkeit überließen. Wie auf Kommando kroch eine gekrümmte, in schwarz gewandete Gestalt aus einem Schuttberg hervor. Sie hinkte auf die beiden Jungen hinzu, wobei ihr dunkler, tief ins Gesicht gezogener Hut sanft hin und her wogte. Zorns Griff um die Waffe im Holster wurde fester. „Einer von euch?“, fragte er. „Nein, nein!“, war die gelassene Antwort. „Er stand eine Weile vor unseren Stadttoren, da dachte ich, ich nehme ihn mit.“ Noch bevor Zorn über dieses seltsame Szenario nachdenken konnte, blieb die Gestalt stehen. Das war definitiv kein erwachsener Mann. „Das ist Elo!“, stellte der Selvore vor, worauf Elo eine genuschelte Grußformel von sich gab. „Ich bin übrigens Barren. Und wie heißt du?“ „Mein Name ist Zorn“, gab dieser zurück. Halb höflich, halb abweisend. „Zorn?!“, fragte Barren, mit kaum verborgener Belustigung. Eine Augenbraue hob sich in Richtung seines kahlen Schädels und hinterließ eine Falte in seiner Stirn. „Jaaa, ich weiß, es ist ein fürchterlich alter Name!“, reagierte Zorn ungehalten. „Ich wurde nach meinem Urgroßvater benannt.“ Mit einem Mal wich die höhnische Zuckung in Barrens Gesicht und wurde zu ernsthaftem Interesse. Auch Elo drehte schwerfällig den Kopf in Zorns Richtung. „Heißt das, dein Urgroßvater war damals dabei?“, fragte der Selvore. Zorn blickte leicht verschämt zu Boden, doch sein Nicken war nicht zu übersehen. „Also bist du ein direkter Nachfahre der Freiheitskämpfer? Die gegen die Parsets rebellierten?“, Zorn glaubte fast einen Anflug von Bewunderung herauszuhören. Während Barren sprach, begann er damit, sich in Richtung des Flusses zu begeben, während Zorn, eine Hand an der Waffe, neben ihm herlief. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er Elos schwerfälliges Stolpern. Ob seine Kleidung ebenfalls mit Blei oder Salz gefüllt war? „Meine Mutter spricht selten mit mir“, flüsterte Zorn und setzte ein hastiges „darüber!“ hinzu. „Außerdem heißen sie bei uns nicht, äh, Parsets, sondern die Kontinentalen“, er beeilte sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ah, das passt auch. Die Kontinentalen, die unsere Ahnen versklavten!“ Barren gestikulierte aufwändig, während er ging. „Wahrscheinlich sind ziemlich viele Namen für sie überliefert.“ Elo nuschelte etwas von der Seite. Zorn verstand kein Wort. „Bitte?“, hakte Barren nach, als hätte er Zorns Gedanken gelesen, worauf der Junge im schwarzem Gewand gerade deutlich genug sprach, um verständlich zu sein: „Und sämtliche Beleidigungen für sie!“ Flussaufwärts nahmen die Baracken ab und wichen einem eingezäunten Gebiet unterschiedlichster Gebäude. Ein Staunen, das keiner Worte bedurfte, erfasste Zorn, Barren und Elo, als sie durch die Wüste schritten. „So viel Zerstörung…“, keuchte der junge Selvore. Elo nickte und auch Zorn vergaß beinahe das aufgewärmte Eisen seiner Hand, als sein Blick den brüchigen Straßen und niedergeschmetterten Ruinen folgte. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir fast, dabei gewesen zu sein. Aber dann bin ich wieder froh, ein sicheres Zuhause zu haben.“ „Also ich hätte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, sowas zu erleben“, widersprach Zorn in beklemmendem Tonfall. Elo nuschelte etwas vor sich hin, und auf die Nachfrage, was es denn bedeute, wiederholte er: „Es ist schlimm genug, das verbrannte Land anstarren zu müssen.“ Die anderen beiden nickten. „Stimmt schon. Aber wir sollten die Aufgabe nicht vergessen. Wenn wir den Festen der Ahnen gedenken, respektieren wir auch irgendwie den Tod, den sie gestorben sind“, ließ Barren verlautbaren. Zorn nickte schwach. 26*C+M+B*51 zierte bald jeden noch halbwegs intakten Türrahmen auf ihrem Weg durch das Brachland. „Sag mal…“, begann Barren unvermittelt nach der zweiten Tür. „Hat dein Urgroßvater sie gesehen, Zorn? Die brennenden Himmel, meine ich!“ Der fragende Gesichtsausdruck blitzte nur sehr kurz über das Antlitz des Jungen in Robe. „Du meinst die Leuchtenden Schweife, oder? Die riesigen Lichtbahnen, die über den Himmel zogen und unsere Vorfahren befreiten?“ „Ja!“, rief Barren freudig. „Genau die! Hat er sie gesehen?“ Zorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, er war noch ein Säugling. Mir wurde nicht mal gesagt, wie das Leuchten unsere Ahnen befreite.“ „Genau weiß man das auch nicht, schätze ich“, Barren blickte verträumt über die brandfleckige Welt, als würde er ihrer Geschichte lauschen, wie sie aus dem Reich des Todes summte. „Es steht nur fest, dass es in der längsten Nacht des Jahres geschah und dass die Höllenmaschinen, mit denen die Parsets über unsere Ahnen herrschten, vom Licht des Himmels nutzlos wurden. Und unsere Ahnen lehnten sich auf! Steckten einander an mit blankem Hass auf ihre Herren! Jagten sie auf der ganzen Welt, bis sie frei waren. Ich wette, damals hat es jede Menge Zorns unter den Neugeborenen gegeben!“, während Barren sprach wirbelte er den Stab hin und her. Zorn musste sich beinahe ducken. Elo nuschelte etwas Unverständliches. Allmählich spürte Zorn eine wachsende Ungeduld mit diesem seltsamen Jungen. Konnte er keinen vernünftigen Satz aus sich herauspressen? „Du erzählst das ja richtig leidenschaftlich!“, näselte Elo nach einer zweiten Aufforderung. „Na ja, also, ich würde gerne der Geschichtenerzähler des Stammes werden!“, und auf einmal schlich sich eine Bescheidenheit in Barrens Stimme, die genauso gut falsch sein konnte. „Weißt du auch, was dann geschah?“, hakte Zorn nach. Vielleicht hätte sich in seiner sinnlosen Aufgabe doch eine Möglichkeit ergeben. „Na ja… Nein!“, gestand der Selvore. „Was danach geschah, ist verbotenes Wissen. Unsere Ahnen befreiten sich, versuchten ihren eigenen, zivilisierteren Ahnen nachzueifern, und dann…. Es muss damit zu tun haben, dass die Parsets Angst bekamen, aber sonst…“, Barren ließ seine Augen auf der endlosen Zerstörung ruhen. Für einen Augenblick ertappte sich Zorn dabei, wie er dem melancholischen Blick mit einer seltsam menschlichen Wärme folgte. „Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass du stolz auf deinen Namen sein kannst, Zorn! Und mal im Ernst, es ist doch immer noch besser als so ein himmelschreiend gewöhnlicher Name, oder?“, seine Ansprache ging ins Schmunzeln über. „Ja!“, Zorn konnte nicht verhindern, was da aus ihm herausplatzte. „Meine Schwester heißt zum Beispiel mit Zweitnamen Hoffnung und schämt sich richtig dafür!“ Barren kicherte und Zorn war überzeugt, sogar Elos Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen. „Weißt du auch etwas darüber, warum wir kreiden?“, wechselte Zorn verlegen das Thema. Der Witz über seine Schwester hatte sich ein wenig zu gut angefühlt. „Ich weiß nur, dass das Fest uralt ist und schon unsere Ahnen es nicht mehr feiern durften. Sie haben nur das Wissen, dass am Ende aller Dinge übrig blieb, der Rest ist Spekulation und… na ja, ein bisschen Dummheit“, diesmal war es an Barren, mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Bei uns erzählt man von Bäumen“, Zorn und Barren drehten verwundert die Köpfe, als Elo völlig klare und deutliche Worte formte. „Bäume, die niemals ihr Grün verlieren, egal was passiert, und die zu diesem Fest aufgestellt wurden.“ „Aufgestellt oder gepflanzt?“, war Barrens erste Frage, während Zorn ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Die Antwort bestand jedoch aus einem unverständlichen Nuscheln, für das Barren offensichtlich keine Geduld hatte. „Bäume... Solche Geschichten über Bäume hab ich noch nie gehört. Hab ich dich eigentlich schon gefragt, wo du herkommst?“ Zorn spürte massives Misstrauen gegenüber diesem humpelnden Jungen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil in Barrens Stimme dasselbe Interesse wie für Zorns Namen lag. „Rinverd“, bellte Elo. Die beiden anderen Jungen stießen augenblicklich die Füße in den Sand. „Rinverd?“, keuchte Barren. „Der Garten im Schatten der Glaskolosse?“ „Was tust du hier?“, fuhr Zorns Stimme in seltene Lautstärke. Elos Nuscheln verlor sich im Wind. Er hielt seinen Hut fest, um ihn am Herunterrutschen zu hindern. „Erzähl uns etwas davon! Bitte!“, Barrens Stimme bebte vor Aufregung. „Ja, ich möchte auch wissen, was du ausgerechnet hier machst!“, Zorns Misstrauen wurde deutlich hörbar. „Zorn, bitte!“, beschwichtigte der Selvore. „So wie ich das sehe, sind seine Gründe, hier zu sein, seine Sache! Möchtest du uns nicht lieber von deiner Heimat erzählen, Elo?“, doch Elo schüttelte den Kopf, oder viel eher seinen Hut. Für eine Weile herrschte enttäuschtes Schweigen. Zorns ungutes Gefühl schwand in keiner Weise, doch er wollte sich vor Barren nicht die Blöße geben, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Und während sie den Splitter einer Fassade mit ihrem Schriftzug verzierten, brach ein ganz anderer Gedanke durch seinen ruhig fließenden Verstand. „Ähm---- äh…. Barren!“, Zorns schwitzende Hand ruhte noch immer über dem gebogenen Rücken des Feuermauls, was so gar nicht zur Unsicherheit seiner Stimme passte. „Ich… hab mich noch gar nicht bedankt. Für das bei der Mumie im Haus, meine ich.“ „Ach das! Da muss jeder von uns durch. Es ist wichtig, dem Anblick standzuhalten. Es ist nicht überall so sicher wie in den Salzminen“, ein winziger Tadel züngelte durch seine Tonlage, was jedoch genügte, um Zorn zu Boden starren zu lassen. „Aber ich hätte dich sicher nicht sterben lassen! Klotho verbietet es! Außerdem wäre es schade um jemanden, der so mutig ist wie du!“ „Klotho ist… euer Gott?“, fragte Zorn, vom Kompliment ablenkend. „Oh ja! Wir glauben, die Welt ist seine Musik!“ „Seine Musik - “, Unverständnis prägte Zorns Antwort. „Die Welt besteht aus schwingenden Saiten, musst du wissen! Aus schwingenden Saiten, die Klotho webt und auf ihnen musiziert! Sein Lied ist überall und nirgendwo, zu fein, um von den Menschen gehört zu werden, oder viel eher, die Menschen sind Teil davon. Als die flammenden Himmel kamen, bewiesen unsere Ur-Ahnen, dass die Welt aus Saiten besteht, und somit kam Klotho als unser Gott in die Welt!“ „Die Welt besteht aus schwingenden Saiten?“, Zorn verzog ungläubig das Gesicht und Elos nuschelndes Keuchen klang schon fast nach einem Kichern. „Jedenfalls!“, hakte Barren ein, „verbietet Klotho uns, an diesem Tag Blut zu vergießen. Eigentlich verbietet er das immer, aber darüber könnten wir noch wochenlang diskutieren.“ Für eine Weile ließ Zorn seiner Überwältigung freien Lauf. Sein erster Gedanke bestand darin, dass er die Selvoren völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte… Dann jedoch war es das wochenlang, das in seine Brust stach. Wann sollten sie sich wiedersehen? Wann sollte er wieder an die Oberfläche kommen? Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht hier oben. Nach einer gewissen Zeit wurden die wärmende Sonne und der klare Wind sogar angenehm. Selbst an die schwere Robe hatte er sich mittlerweile so sehr gewöhnt, dass er sie kaum noch spürte. Zusammen mit Barren und Elo schlenderte er durch die Ruinen und genoss die Weiten des Himmels, die über jede Vernichtung erhaben schienen. Sie waren frei, ihre Schriftzüge zu verteilen, und selbst als sie den Strom wiederfanden, der sich aufwärts zu einem ernstzunehmenden Fluss verbreiterte Die Sonne stand bereits deutlich tiefer und die Schatten waren gewandert. Fast den doppelten Weg. „So allmählich sollte ich…“, begann Zorn, doch er verstummte, als er Barrens faszinierten Blick auf ein riesiges Gebäude am Flussufer gewahr wurde. Es war bedeckt mit abbröckelnden Platten, und auf seinem flachen Dach erhoben sich schrägstehende, schwarze Platten, die in den Sonnenstrahlen funkelten. „Lasst uns da mal einen Blick hineinwerfen!“, drängte der kahlgeschorene Junge mit feurigem Elan. Zorn schloss seine Handfläche fester und fester um den Griff der Waffe beim Anblick des unbekannten Gebäudes. Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei, noch einmal ein Haus zu betreten, schon gar nicht ein derart großes. Doch Barren war bereits vorgestürmt. Und als Elo langsam seinen Kopf in Zorns Richtung schob, beeilte sich dieser, dem Selvoren zu folgen. Die Stahltür war zum Himmel geneigt und voller Rost. Dennoch spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht an wenigen klaren Stellen wider und kündete den drei Jungen vom nahenden Untergang. Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Lang